


He's a woman

by Fantasticoncer



Series: A fantastic family [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Good Original Percival Graves, Humor, M/M, Magical Accidents, Out of Character, Parent Newt Scamander, Parent Original Percival Graves, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: An enemy's spell hits Percival and temporarily changes him, much to his husband's amusement and his daughter's confusion





	He's a woman

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this idea came from

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

1925

"Mr. Graves, look out!" Tina's shout came a second too late as a spell hit Percival and he was blasted back against the wall. The aurors immediately fought back ten times harder. They cared about their boss and were pissed off right now. Once the suspects had been taken into custody, Tina and other aurors ran towards where Percival was lying. "Mr. Graves? Can you hear me?" Tina asked carefully.

There was a groan and Percival slowly lifted himself up on his arms. "I can hear you. I'm alright." He said. The aurors shared a look. Their boss's voice sounded a lot higher for some reason. It wasn't until Percival lifted his head that several aurors either gasped or stared. He frowned in confusion. "What is it?" He asked. "Um, Mr. Graves? You may want to look in a mirror." Tina said hesitantly. Her boss frowned, before flicking his wrist and conjuring up a mirror. It is said that his scream was heard from two blocks away. 

They quickly went to the hospital. However, the healers said that they couldn't do anything, but they also said that it would wear off in 24 to 48 hours. The president of MACUSA: Seraphina Picquery ordered him to go home, until he was back to normal. Percival tried to protest it, but finally sighed and went home. Newt and Marion were home and he just hoped that they wouldn't freak out at seeing him

\-------------------

Newt was just finishing things up in his case, Marion napping on the cot in the corner, when he heard the lid of his case open and footsteps slowly coming down the small set of stairs. "There you are. I was already beginning to worry, when I got your note about going to the hospital. Are you alright?" He asked softly, before turning around and simply staring at the sight in front of him.

A woman of about forty years old was standing in front of him. Black and grey hair hung over her shoulders and her clothing had clearly been enchanted to fit her new body and shape. It took Newt several seconds to realise what he was seeing and when he did, he started to snort, before laughing out loud. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he was holding his stomach the whole time.

The woman frowned, flicking her wrist to make sure that Marion didn't wake up from Newt's laughter, before crossing her arms. "It's not funny, Newt." She hissed, making her husband laugh even harder at hearing her voice. It took several minutes, before Newt had calmed himself down enough to speak. "You're right, love. This is not funny. This is hilarious!" He managed to say, before laughing again. Percy sighed, before a corner of her mouth twitched and she started to chuckle.

Meanwhile, Marion had woken up from her nap, despite Percy's spell. She frowned in confusion at seeing a strange woman laugh with her father. "Papa?" She called, flinching back slightly at seeing the stranger turn towards her as well. Even though she had been living with a caring family, she was still wary of strangers. Newt walked towards her. "Hello sweetheart. Did you have a good nap?" He asked. Marion nodded, although her eyes never left the stranger. 

"Papa, who is that?" She asked softly. Percy frowned a bit at her question, before glancing at Newt, who nodded slightly. She slowly walked forwards, until she was in front of the nervous Marion and kneeled down. She smiled gently at the little girl and brushed her hair away from her face. She winced a bit at feeling her daughter flinch again, before smiling once more. "My beautiful little bird." She whispered. Marion's eyes widened. There was only one person, who called her that.

"Daddy?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. Percy's smile grew and she caressed her daughter's cheek. "Hello sweetheart." She greeted gently. Marion looked her mother up and down in shock and confusion, before starting to giggle. Percy's smile turned into a mock frown. "Oh, don't you start as well." She said, making her daughter giggle louder in reply. Playfully narrowing her eyes, Percy reached out and tickled her daughter's sides, making her shriek in laughter.

Percy was so busy tickling her daughter that she didn't notice her husband moving, until it was too late. She let out a similar sounding shriek as Newt tickled her mercilessly. After several minutes, the family finally stopped tickling each other and all took very deep breaths to calm themselves down. Marion somehow still managed to climb onto Percy's lap and rested her head against her chest. Her mother automatically wrapped her arms around her.

Marion smiled at feeling her mother's warm arms around her and buried her face in her chest. Her mother's temporary small hands stroked her hair and she was humming a song under her breath. While the situation was very odd, Marion kinda enjoyed having a real mother for a day. Percy smiled lovingly at her daughter. It had hurt slightly that Marion hadn't recognised her and had been slightly afraid of her, but she could understand it

"So, how did this happen, exactly?" Newt asked, after a couple of minutes. Percy sighed deeply. "An idiot shot a spell at me. The healers said that it is only temporary and that I will probably be back to normal in the morning. Until then, the president ordered me to go home for today and tomorrow." She explained. Seeing how her husband could barely contain his laughter once more, she just whacked him on the arm, before holding her daughter again.

Marion softly giggled at the actions of her parents. Percy smiled down at her daughter, before kissing the top of her head. They went out of the case and started to make dinner, while Marion read a book in the living room. Pickett was sitting on her shoulder, so that he wouldn't fall into a pan. After dinner and feeding their creatures, the family spent time together once Percy was done with her paperwork. Marion always enjoyed this time with her parents. Percy simply smiled at her daughter as the young girl burrowed herself in her side.

Feeling herself relax, Marion closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. Percy followed her example just a few minutes later. Newt smiled at the sight and quickly conjured up a camera to take a picture. Newt lifted them up one-by-one and carried them to the master bedroom, putting them in their bed. He joined them and wrapped his arms around the both of them and closed his eyes. Before long, the entire family was asleep.

The next morning, Newt opened his eyes to see the familiar, masculine features of his husband. Percival had already been awake and gave a mock scowl at seeing his husband's teasing smirk. "Oh, shut up." He muttered, careful not to wake up the young girl in his arms. Newt's smirk simply grew. "I didn't say anything." He replied softly and innocently. Percival narrowed his eyes. "Your expression says enough." He mumbled. 

Just then, Marion started to stir in Percival's arms and slowly opened her eyes to see her father smiling down at her. She softly smiled back at him. "Good morning, daddy." She greeted in a sleepy tone. Percival chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Good morning, sweetheart." He greeted back, before holding her even closer to his body and closing his eyes to catch a few more hours of sleep.

Newt simply chuckled, before shifting closer to his beloved family and closing his eyes as well. Soon enough, the small family was peacefully sleeping again with no worries or trouble on their minds. Percival later found the picture and gave his husband an unamused look, before "subtly" putting it in the family photo album. Life was never normal for the small family and they would not want it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I have no idea where this came from. My brain just suddenly went like: "what if Percival temporarily turned into a woman?" and proceeded to make up a story around that question. My brain is weird :/
> 
> Read and review.


End file.
